The Devils View
by little-orange-book
Summary: We know what the world thinks of Lucifer and what actually happened, but here it is from his side.


The devils view

Heaven

My home, my world...it was all I knew.

In those early years it was a comfort like no other, a place full of light, safety, family. My brothers, sisters and I, flying across the skies together, soaring through the clouds, father smiling as he looked upon us. We were all so close back then. We were happy- I was happy.

I remember, sometimes, I would watch the younger fledglings playfully chase each other around us, they would never stray too far, but we would always watch other them, because as the elder angels, as an archangel, it was our job. But it wasn't something we felt forced to do, we did it out of love. Because as family we shared a special bond, but of all the angles created, none were as close as me and Michael. He was the oldest one of us all; he was the brother I cared for most. He was who I respected and looked up to, who I was most content around. Maybe that was because he was the one who helped raise me when I was nothing but a new born fledgling, all grace and puffy wings.

Looking through all of my memories, at that time, heaven was truly what it is now believed to be.

Until one day, father- God, decide to create a new species. Humans, he called them. He made the wingless beings, crafting them a soul instead of the grace we angles carried within. They were weaker than us, and as time passed, they tainted the life they had been blessed with. They destroyed parts of the land, our father, worked so hard to create; they gave into sin, disobeyed. Yet we were told to love and care for them, beyond anyone else.

I asked why. Why should we place these so called 'humans', onto a pedestal they didn't have the worth to be on? The answer, because it was God's will.

Will or not I couldn't do it. How could I? I was meant to place the love for my fellow angles, my brothers and sisters, below these unholy beings? And how could anyone love someone more than their father. The one who created us, the one who raised us with love and devotion all these years! I loved him too much to do so. And I told him so.

But in the end, he only gave me a choice. Follow his will, his order, or else.

I begged, pleaded with my father, my family, to understand me. Understand that I could not change my heart... that I did not wish to.

But they turned on me, they claimed I was corrupt, a disgrace to all that they were. A stain on the pureness of heaven. An abomination. I searched for Michael, I needed him. I needed my big brother to stand by me. To tell me I was not what the others called me. I wasn't, I couldn't be. All I did was love... but when I finally found him...I reached out him, calling for him, as I felt the hands of my siblings pull me in the other direction...he turned his head, looking away from me. He didn't say anything. He didn't help me.

It hurt.

I was brought to the edge of heaven, for a final judgement. A chance to change my mind, give in to the plans for the humans. When asked for my answer, I remained silent, looking down at my feet as tears filled my eyes.

Banishment... my punishment, I was being forced from my home. My heart ached inside my chest. This is where I belonged, here, with my family... Michael began to walk towards me, his eyes cold, face void of the warm tender feelings he would normally show me, as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Brother please say that you understand... I don't want this to happen" I said to him. "Please...I'm scared" I whispered.

I searched his eyes for any sign of the brother I had know all my life, only to feel the weight of his hands pushing me backwards. I began to fall, arms reaching out to my brother, screaming his name, only to see him turn away... it was then my heart truly broke...

The fall was agony. As my body fell downwards, my wings, the most sensitive part of an angel, caught flame. The pure white I was once so proud of, where now a grotesque mixture of burnt, charcoal black and grey, while some places had lost their feathers all together, revealing the bones hidden beneath. The feeling of part of my grace, ripping apart in two, as one half was torn away from inside of me. I couldn't hold back the cry of pain as I struck the earth.

The first few weeks I laid upon the earth, I curled into myself as best as I could, and mourned. I cried for the family who betrayed me, for the loss of my one true home, for my wings that would never be able to return to their original state, and for all the pain I was forced to endure.

When I ran out of tears, that's when the rage overtook me.

How could they... no, how dare they do this to me! All I had ever done was doing what was best for my family, and then they just expect me to drop them for those filthy creatures that I barely had a connection to? No. These beings were petty, weak and reckless and deserved none of my affection. I was not the one at fault. It was everyone else. I was forced to leave because they all believed the humans were greater than God himself! But they were wrong, all of them. I'd show them how untrue that was. How undeserving humans truly were.

It was easier than I thought. Merely a few chosen words and the humans gladly chose the path of sin, indulged in it even. A few words and I never lied. Not once. They willingly went against the words of God, but they didn't care. I wasn't the abomination, humans were. Time passed, and still there was no sign from heaven that they finally realised the truth, no sign that they forgave me, no sign that they wanted me back... My anger began to increase, and it was due to that, the world was caught in the crossfire.

I never intended to harm the earth, I had helped care for it in the beginning after all, but I couldn't control the emotions inside of me. I caused storms and flooding, earthquakes and volcanoes to erupt, meanwhile tainting as many humans possible, even killing a few that deserved it. It was due to that, that I found myself in my current home.

The cage

Locked away in hell, is even for me, torture.

I shouted out in rage at first, screaming as loud as I could, that I didn't deserve this. I didn't belong here.

Where in the beginning all I had was my thoughts for company. But it seemed, once the humans who had turned from Gods intentions had passed, they too would be cast to hell. Eventually, even a few other angles were removed from heaven, and placed into the pits of hell, taking out their anger on the humans, they began to turn into the demons that terrorise the world of today. But unlike me, if they find an opening they can leave, whilst I'm trapped here, with only the echoing sound of screams for company.

I can still sense the earth, and hear the whispers of conversations from all over the world. It was due to that, I learnt my new name. Satan. No longer am I Lucifer the angel, the morning star... I am Satan...Lucifer, the Devil. The evil one, who's only wish, is to destroy the world, an entity to be feared and to avoid.

That was never my role; I hadn't wanted to destroy the planet. But I would take it. I would undertake the image given to me, and play my part as well as I could given the chance. Unleash my feelings on those who deserve it, and anyone who gets in my way. After all, if this is what my family spoke of me to the humans, if that is how they see me...why let them down again.

But it's been years now since that decision. And still I remain in this cage, my feelings still unchanged, but even if I was free, I am weaker now. With only half my grace, the many millenniums locked away have dulled my powers down. But I have accepted hell as my home in a way, I have gotten used to the pain, to the fire, and the dark sun. The screams and the broken cries of the damned soul's, as they are forced to endure the torture from the demons that are still stuck down here. The blood and the nightmares. I hate it all with my very being, my mind drifting back to memories of before, of skies, and comfort, of smiles and family, before the anger takes over again as the memory of betrayal takes over, and I remember that hell is all I have now.

Then one day, the cage begins to creak and groan as it suddenly starts to rattle and shake, one of the chains falls off. A seal has been opened. It's not enough to open, but it's a start.

I listen closer to the whispers. A vessel, my true vessel, has been found. If I can get it, claim it, I'll be restored to full power. There is a movement in motion. The seals will soon all be broken, and I'll be free...

Until then, I shall make my plans. For if I can never return to heaven, I will use my freedom to create a new one on earth. But first, I shall play my new part, and even if I am still not forgiven...will playing along now, make father proud?...


End file.
